Conventionally, since a display device using a luminescent element which is electroluminescent enables power saving and thinning, the device has been variously studied and, further, since an organic electroluminescent element including an organic material facilitates weight saving and increase in size, the device has been actively studied. Particularly, exploitation of an organic material having luminescence property including blue which is one of three primary colors of light, and exploitation of an organic material having the ability to transport a charge such as a hole and an electron (having the probability that the material becomes a semiconductor or a superconductor) have been conventionally studied actively whether it is a high-molecular compound or a low-molecular compound.
For example, a method of synthesizing a compound having a pyridylphenyl structure in a molecule and an organic electroluminescent element using the compound in an organic compound layer have been reported (JP 2003-282270 A (Patent Literature 1)). The Patent Literature 1 reports an organic electroluminescent element using a compound having a pyridylphenyl structure in a molecule, particularly, as an electron transport material. An organic electroluminescent element using a compound substituted with an aryl group and a heteroaryl group such as a pyridyl group and a phenyl group in a central skeleton of anthracene (JP 2005-170911 A (Patent Literature 2), JP 2003-146951 A (Patent Literature 3)), and an example of use of a compound substituted with a pyridyl group via benzene or naphthalene in a central skeleton of anthracene, particularly, as an electron transport material have been also reported (JP 2009-173642A (Patent Literature 4), JP 2010-168363 A (Patent Literature 5)).